<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What We Do For The Ones We Love by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522704">What We Do For The Ones We Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89'>Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Farscape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, John being the softest, before the twin-ing, post Chiana-D'Argo breakup, soft Crichton/Sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during S.3, after Aeryn gets injured during a surprise fight with Scarrans, John insists on allowing him to help patch her up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Crichton/Aeryn Sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What We Do For The Ones We Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first foray into this fandom, just a simple, sweet bit of John/Aeryn fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Frelling Scarrans. Pilot, I thought you said that planet was safe.” John huffed into his comm, half-dragging Aeryn down the corridor to the med-bay. “C'mon, let's get you patched up.”</p><p>“I am sorry, Commander. Moya's sensors did not pick up their ships' heat signature on her scan. Moya apologizes and wishes to know if Aeryn will be okay.”</p><p>John patted the wall beside him gently as he walked, his arm tight around Aeryn's waist.</p><p>“It's okay, Moya.”</p><p>“As long as we can keep this from getting infected, I'll be fine Moya. Please, don't worry. It's not your fault they were that well cloaked.” Aeryn winced as they trudged through the halls, her hand pressed tightly to the wound on her leg.</p><p>“Moya thanks you for your forgiveness, Aeryn. As do I. We will starburst once you make it to the med-bay.”</p><p>Chiana came up alongside them, Jool's arm slung around her shoulders as they walked. Jool was biting back a piercing scream as the small gash on her head throbbed again.</p><p>“Oh, calm down, Princess. You're lucky that's all you got. Aeryn's in much more pain than you and you don't see her complaining. Frell, Rygel nearly lost his head.”</p><p>“Well I'm sorry that I'm not used to fighting a swarm of Scarrans like the rest of you! I can't help that it hurts.”</p><p>Chiana rolled her eyes and continued to pull her along as D'Argo and Rygel caught up to them.</p><p>“Here, you deal with her. I need to go wash Scarran guts off my boots.”</p><p>“Would you wait a blotching second?” She handed Jool over to D'Argo and hurried off without another word. “Chiana!”</p><p>“She still doesn't like me being here. I'm trying my best, you know.”</p><p>“Pip doesn't trust easily. You'll be fine, Jool. Just try not to annoy her too much.” John spoke up behind them as Rygel wordlessly floated past them, probably off to fill all three of his stomachs.</p><p>“I think I can just go lay down in my room for a while, you guys can have the med-bay, John.” Jool spoke up after a minute, her hand pressed to her forehead. She was leaning less heavily on D’Argo now, his hand merely resting at her back instead of wrapped around her waist now that she was a bit more steady. “Unless I have a concussion or some dren, there’s not really anything else to do about a bump on the head.” </p><p>The four of them made their way through the Leviathan, John eventually lifting Aeryn into his arms against her protests, her third stumble enough to make him ignore her when she pushed a hand against his chest.  </p><p>“We’re still two floors up from the med-bay, and you’re two steps away from collapsing and pulling me down with you. Like it or not, I’m carrying you, Aeryn.”</p><p>“I’m not a frelling child, Crichton.” Aeryn complained heatedly as John scooped her up, scowling up at him even as her arms wrapped around his neck when he cradled her against his chest. “I can walk just fine, I’ve suffered worse injuries than this, and you well know it.”</p><p>“Just shut up and let me take care of you, will ya?” John scoffed, walking ahead of D’Argo and Jool, not liking how pale Aeryn was becoming. “Are all Sebaceans like this when injured, or is this simply a you thing?”</p><p>“We accept help only when we truly need it, John.<em> I </em>do not need it.”</p><p>“Well, too bad. You’re getting it, sweetheart.”</p><p>Aeryn rolled her eyes, her body betraying her as she relaxed further against him, her head resting against his shoulder as he made his way down the levels. John smirked when he felt her nose nuzzle into the dip of his clavicle, her breaths evening out as they ghosted over his skin.</p><p>D’Argo and Jool diverted off to the side when they got to the corridor that led to her room, D’Argo waving the two of them off with a nod. </p><p>“I wonder about those two sometimes.”</p><p>“You’re fahrbot if you think her highness, Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis, would ever come off her pedestal long enough to develop feelings for D’Argo.” Aeryn scoffed against John’s throat.</p><p>“You actually remember her whole name? How?”</p><p>“It’s not difficult, Crichton. Peacekeepers are trained to remember as much detail about any individual being as possible. It’s practically in our genetics at this point.” </p><p>John hummed noncommittally and continued on in silence. When they finally reached the med-bay, he carefully set Aeryn on her feet and went to clear one of the tables. Aeryn wobbled slightly, her knees threatening to buckle as she fought to stay upright. </p><p>“Frell, I hope that gash didn’t damage any muscle tissue, we’re too far from any safe planets to get you real medical attention.” John came back to her side and led her over to the table. “C’mon, Aeryn, gonna need you to take those pants off.”</p><p>“That the best line you got, Crichton?” Aeryn’s lips tugged up in a small smirk as she leaned against the table, shaking her head. “You really think now’s the time for that?”</p><p>“Don’t be a hingemot, you know what I meant. Either you take those off, and they can probably be mended, or I cut off enough fabric to tend to the wound properly and they’re trash. You’ve got, what? Three pairs left intact now? And who knows what’ll happen between here and the next commerce planet.” John let out a soft chuckle. “Hate to see you have to face off against any enemies in your shivvies.”</p><p>Aeryn harrumphed at him and worked at her belt, John’s fingers brushing hers aside when she began to struggle. He unbuckled it, and popped the buttons on her pants, easing the fabric down her legs, taking special care of the cut, and holding her steady as she stepped out of the cloth. He helped her up onto the table, took off his jacket and balled it up for her to rest her head against as she laid back on the table. </p><p>John stepped away for a moment, gathering some things from around the room. When he returned, he handed Aeryn a piece of kimjot root to help her ease the pain a bit. He set down a couple bottles and a pile of cloth and bandages, leaving again and returning with a needle and thread. He wet one of the cloths and carefully cleaned away the drying blood from around the wound. </p><p>“Oh, frelling hezmana!” Aeryn exclaimed, her face pulled into a grimace as she fought to not pull her leg away. “What the shaltan is that?”</p><p>“Sorry, darlin’, it’s just to clean the wound, kill any germs. Stings don’t it?”</p><p>“Yes, well, next time don’t be a prabakto and give me a little warning, Crichton.” </p><p>John squeezed her hand and pressed a kiss to her forehead, setting aside the soiled rag and picking up the needle and thread. The gash on her thigh was at least four inches long, she was lucky it had clotted on its own, really, but now that it was clean, a fresh trickle of blood was beginning to start again.</p><p>“Sweetheart, this next bit is gonna do more than sting. I gotta stitch this bad boy up so it doesn’t get infected.”</p><p>Aeryn nodded and turned her head away as he moved to make the first pierce of the needle, her breath inhaling on a long hiss as it punctured her flesh. John moved as quickly as possible, not wanting to draw out her pain. Kimjot root only did so much. Halfway through closing up the gash, Pilot commed in.</p><p>“Commander Crichton, Aeryn, please prepare for starburst in five microts.”</p><p>“Thanks, Pilot.” John set down the needle and braced against the table. “Hold on tight, Aeryn. Don’t need you falling off the table mid-starburst.”</p><p>Aeryn nodded and gripped the sides of the metal slab and gritted her teeth against the pain as the starburst began, the vibrations traveling through the table and along her injured leg. John met her gaze and took her hand in his, his thumb rubbing across her knuckles soothingly in an attempt to comfort her. Aeryn gave him a quick smile in between grimaces, squeezing his hand as they rode through the slipstream. As soon as the Leviathan came out the other side and settled, Aeryn let out a loud groan.</p><p>“Frell, that hurt like a hazmot!” Aeryn slumped back against the table, releasing John’s hand so he could continue stitching her leg.</p><p>John made quick work of finishing the patch job, snipping the thread and covering the sutures with a bandage before wrapping a length of cloth around her thigh to keep it secure. Setting aside the soiled materials, he helped Aeryn up into a sitting position, carefully swinging her legs over the edge. He still thought she looked a bit too pale, but hoped with rest she would soon recover. John brushed away a strand of sweat-matted hair away from her forehead.</p><p>“How do you feel, darlin’?”</p><p>“A little tired, a little stiff, but I should be fine. Thank you, John.” Aeryn nuzzled her face into John’s hand as he cupped her cheek, smiling softly up at him. “For always taking care of me. I’ve never experienced more...compassion, from any other being, than I have from you. Not even from Zhaan. I don’t know if that makes you a grolash or a Masata, Crichton, but I am glad of it.”</p><p>“Aeryn, you know I’m no saint.” John flashed her a sly smile, his thumb running over her bottom lip. “I love you, sweetheart, that’s what people do for the ones they love. They take care of them. Patch ‘em up when they’re hurt, help them when they’re sick. I’m sorry you never had this before, that you missed out on cycles of feeling wanted, appreciated. Loved.”</p><p>John dipped his head down and pressed his lips to hers, letting his love for her flow through the kiss, never seeking to deepen it, never pressing it further, just letting her feel. His thumb smoothed over her cheek, heart clenching when he felt the wet droplet under his skin. It was a rare moment when Aeryn was moved enough by emotion to shed a tear. His nose brushed over hers as he pulled back to look at her. He pressed his comm.</p><p>“Pilot, are we within range of anywhere we can land? Any planets with sustained life?”</p><p>“Moya’s scans indicate we are about ten arns from a commerce planet, Commander.”</p><p>“Good, set coordinates and let’s head down. I wanna make sure Aeryn sees a doctor as soon as possible, we have nothing on board to fight any potential infection her wound may cause.”</p><p>“Affirmative, Commander.”</p><p>“John-”</p><p>“No, Aeryn. We’re going to have you checked out.” John pressed a kiss to her forehead, his tone brooking no argument. “Now, let’s get you to your cell so you can get some rest, and I’ll wake you when we touchdown planet-side.”</p><p>John helped her down from the table, and Aeryn slung an arm around his shoulder as they hobbled their way out of the med-bay, John’s hand at the small of her back to steady her. Back through the corridors of the ship they went, Aeryn hissing out in pain every so often, and John checking each time if she needed to stop to rest. Each time, a firm no passing her lips as she struggled on. Even if her face blanched from the effort. John wished he could carry her, but he knew that without the worry of blood-loss, she would never allow it. Still too much a soldier for that. </p><p>Finally, they made it to her cell, John helping her to lay down on her bedding. He went to pull her blanket over her, but her hand wrapped around his wrist, stilling him. He looked at her, his brow cocked in slight concern.</p><p>“Would you stay?” Aeryn looked up at him, her eyes unusually open and earnest, and scooted back to offer him space. “At least for a little while?”</p><p>“Sure thing, sweetheart. But no funny business, now.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, ‘cause all I can think about is getting you out of your pants quicker than you got me out of mine.” Aeryn scoffed, rolling her eyes. </p><p>John laughed and laid down next to her, pulling the blanket over them both as Aeryn tucked herself up against him. His arm wound around her shoulder, holding her close as they drifted off to sleep. He would wake in a few hours, get things ready for disembarkment, and let her rest until Moya landed. For now, he was content just to hold her, feel her safe in his arms. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if u liked this, and have any other fluffy ideas for the fandom, i'd love to hear 'em! i'd love to write more for this fandom.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>